


Lost Tooth

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Roland loses his first tooth.





	Lost Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2017.
> 
> 81\. Roland loses his first tooth

Regina likes picnics; has done ever since Robin brought a surprise spread to her office one day when she was far too busy with council business to even leave her desk for a ten-minute lunch. So, on an uncharacteristically warm Saturday afternoon in Storybrooke, Regina gathers blankets, the picnic basket, her thief and their children and they head to the town's Centennial Park.

Both she and Robin have packed quite the variety of foods - finger sandwiches (including the PB&J ones that Robin, Roland and Henry insist are legitimate lunch material, but Regina calls dessert), chips, nuggets, mini sausages, mini chocolates, ice pops, carrots, hummus, fruits. Robin busies himself by helping himself the moment Regina has lifted the first tub from the cooler, but Regina, ever the mother, hands out plastic plates to her children. Henry's quite fond of savoury items too, immediately snagging a cheese sandwich, but Roland goes straight to the mini swiss rolls.

"Excuse me, young man," Regina playfully admonishes her youngest son, who turns his head and looks up at her.

"But moooom..!"

"Please don't start with the chocolates," she says, taking the offending candy and removing them from his eyeline.

"But mom," Roland groans, "I like chocolate."

"I know you do, son," Robin adds, quickly hiding the roll he's currently eating. "But what your mom is trying to say is that you can't just eat chocolate all day."

"Why not, papa?" He asks innocently, climbing into his lap and holding onto his shoulders. "I like it."

"Because eating it all the time is not good for your teeth!" Regina chips in. "I didn't eat chocolate or candy for years because of my mom." She pauses, internally shaking away fleeting thoughts of her life at the hands of Cora Mills, before: "and now look." She bares her white, perfectly straight teeth and Roland giggles.

"They're so good!" Roland laughs.

"With the help of modern dentistry…" Robin mutters under his breath and Regina gives him a nudge.

"What can I have then?" Roland asks, parking himself with legs outstretched in Robin's lap and Regina hums.

"How about some of the sandwiches and carrots, some apple then the chocolate?" Roland nods and Regina begins to gather the items onto the plate, which she passes over and he happily munches on.

"Here Roland, have this!" Henry says, putting a chicken nugget on his plate. "It's so yummy, it's my favourite." He plops himself down on the blanket beside Regina and picks up another cheese sandwich, Regina taking the opportunity to kiss Henry's cheek, which he promptly wipes away like the preteen he is.

Roland, meanwhile, is having a conversation with his papa about archery ("how the arrow flies through the air so fast and hits the tree right where it needs to… how does that work? It's cool!") whilst eating his lunch. He continues to chatter, picking up a slice of apple, munching into it happily until there's a sudden pain in his jaw and he cries out.

"Roland?" The family all twist their heads to look at the boy at his cry and Robin's concerned voice. "Roland, what's wrong?" Robin turns his son round to face him. He opens his mouth for one second and there's blood seeping from his lips. Roland can taste it and, scared, he clamps his lips together. Regina shuffles closer on her knees too and asks Robin to swivel Roland towards her so she can see.

"Open your mouth for me, darling," Regina soothes, rubbing her son's arm gently, but he refuses, shaking his head, the tears continuing to stream down his face. "Please?" He looks at her again before slowly opening his mouth.

"Oh," Regina sighs. Roland still has a mouth full of apple. She grabs a bag and asks him to spit it out, which he does and she smiles then, realising what the cause of all the fuss is. She reaches in and pulls out a tooth, holding it up. When Roland sees it, he cries harder and buries his head in Robin's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, look at me," Regina asks and, after a couple of moments, Roland turns towards his mother. "It's your tooth!"

Henry peers over them then, noticing the tooth in Regina's hand. "Roland! You lost a tooth! That's cool!" He sinks to his knees next to his younger brother and puts his hand on his back. "I lost teeth, the tooth fairy came and left me money. I bought a comic book with it!"

That piques Roland's interest. "How? What is the tooth fairy?"

"She flies into your room when you're asleep, takes your tooth and leaves money! Isn't that cool?" His voice drops to a low murmur. "Some say she looks like Mother Superior." Roland's eyes widen with a gap-tooth grin and he nods.

"Let me just have a look at your gum, Roland," Regina asks and he reluctantly opens his mouth. Thankfully, it's just a bit of blood. It'll be sore for a few hours but he'll be fine. She cleans up his chin, holds her arms out for a cuddle and Roland goes willingly, snuggling up to her.

\------

When they arrive home a few hours later and Roland awakens from his travel-induced nap, Henry shows him exactly where to put his tooth with his parents' help. He's almost too excited to sleep after dinner and although he fights the urge to sleep because he's just too eager to meet the tooth fairy, he's out in moments.

\------

Later that night, when he's absolutely sure that Roland's in a deep slumber, Robin creeps into his room, takes the tooth from underneath his pillow, replacing it with a few quarters. He returns to Regina, who has a _Baby's First Tooth_ trinket box ready and waiting.

"He was a brave boy today," Regina sighs as she gets into bed, her thief's arms immediately encasing her. She pecks his lips, shifts her body and relaxes infinitesimally.

"He was," Robin whispers as she turns over and he kisses the back of her neck, pushing her long, silky strands of hair out of the way. "And you were amazing, as always. He could have made such a fuss - you know how he hates blood."

"I could hardly forget," Regina replies, musing over the time Roland grazed his knee and, although he was exceptionally brave, he cried a river.

Robin puts his free hand on her shoulder and massages gently. "I don't think any of us would like to remember that day," he says, recalling the pain he felt at his son's pain. He kisses her neck again, inhaling her intoxicating vanilla-cinnamon-apple scent, something distinctly Regina. "I love you, you know."

Regina grins, enjoying the frissons of arousal that his lips leave upon her. "And I love you."


End file.
